Prove It
by CelestialLoverxxx
Summary: They set out for a mission, but ended up with fire and ice trying to prove who was worthy of the Celestial Spirit Mage more. Who gets the honour of creating his Fairy Tale? [One-Shot]


**Hey guys! Okay, this is my first one-shot, and I am not very good at it, but I tried :) This one hardly has any plot, it's just some Grayxlucy thing, and I just did it randomly, but I am trying to improve at one-shots! So, I hope you all like it, even a little bit will do xD.**

* * *

** Prove It**

Fairy Tail was as rowdy as ever, with tables turned over, practically all the mages fighting, beer bottles clattered around on the bar counter, and once-precious pieces of official documents flying with the wind.

Lucy Heartfilia entered the through the guild doors and rolled her eyes at all the commotion. The guild was louder than usual since they had just defeated one of the major dark guilds who had wanted to take over Fiore. She carefully dodged the notice board which had toppled over when Natsu and Gray used it as a punching surface, and hopped over to the bar.

"Hey Mira!" she called, as she pushed a drunk Jet away and sat down. Mirajane wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled.

"Oh hi Lucy! Can you just pass me that cup?"

Lucy began to help Mira, when the Satan-Soul mage suddenly informed; "Gray was searching for you yesterday."

Lucy widened her eyes and shrugged. "So?"

"Well, he and Natsu wanted to go on a mission with you." Mirajane continued. As if on cue, the two mages materialized beside Lucy and shouted together into her ear. Lucy aimed kicks at both of them and turned around, rubbing her ear reproachfully.

"What, guys?"

"We want to go on a mission with you."

"So I heard," Lucy said, before calling out to Erza; "Hey Erza, want to—"

But she was cut off when Natsu clamped a hand over her mouth, and dragged her out of the guild, Gray close behind.

"What did you do that for?" she protested.

"This mission it's just us. Actually, I wanted to go with just YOU, but Ice-Princess here keeps nagging me." Natsu explained, random fireballs dancing around his hand, including the one which was holding Lucy. She yelped and tugged her hand away when one burned her slightly.

"Quit burning me every time you see me idiot!" she scolded, nursing her hand. Gray smirked and took this opportunity to blow a tiny ice rose onto his palm, and gently balance it on her burn.

Lucy smiled with gratitude, oblivious to the steaming and jealous Natsu beside her. "That's so sweet Gray, thanks." She said cheerfully.

"Come on now, I already chose the mission." Natsu butted in. Lucy nodded and took the paper from him. The mission seemed pretty simple;

**Mages Needed!**

**Some wizards have been terrorizing our town, and hardly anyone can come out of their houses now. They have the ability to turn into wolves, and the powers to change their surroundings. Our only mage has been defeated, and we need help before more lives are destroyed.**

**From the Mayor of Clover:**

**Reward: 30,000 Jewels**

"Aright, let's go now!" she announced with enthusiasm. Suddenly, Happy came flying out of nowhere and bumped into Natsu, who shook him off irritated.

"Not for this mission Happy, you stay at the guild." He ordered.

Lucy frowned; "Why not? He can come too, right?"

Happy squealed with happiness and snuggled into her hair, before Natsu shook his head firmly, went inside, and shoved him to Mira, coming out again with a relieved face.

"That was rude Natsu." Lucy commented, while Gray solemnly nodded behind her. After some bickering, they finally set off, Lucy having no idea that the two boys accompanying her were trying to prove who loved her more on that day. However, the BOYS had no idea that that problem would be solved soon enough, without even trying.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lucy was attacking with multiple keys at once, binding one of the enemies with 'Flueve D'etoile' in the process.

There were only three enemy wizards, and the most powerful one had the ability to change the surroundings. One minute Natsu was shooting flames at him on solid, muddy ground, and the next he was slipping and skidding on barren ice.

Gray laughed and his ice magic became more powerful there, but then they were standing in a bog, then in a desert.

"Aww, come on!" Lucy cried as she ordered Aquarius to drown the wizards when they were near water after some time.

Naturally, Aquarius ended up engulfing the Fairy Tail mages in deep waters too, before shouting; "Sorry, I can't stay! I got a date with Scorpio!" And on that happy note she vanished.

"Why come here in the first place then?!" Lucy yelled after her retreating form; choking and somehow climbing onto dry land.

"Ice-Make Lance!" Gray shouted, freezing the water and attacking one of the wizards, who was finally defeated by the unexpected blow.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu fired.

Ten minutes later, there was only wizard standing; he had black hair, and a short but muscular figure, and he was the leader. Lucy was about to summon Taurus and give him the 'chop', but now they were in a dark forest, on a vast clearing. The sunlight was dim here, but that didn't make it too hard to see.

"Would you stop doing that?" Lucy complained. The wizard laughed, and suddenly convulsed.

Natsu stepped back in disgust. "What's with him?" he asked, but Lucy and Gray both shook their heads, and shrugged. The wizard now hunched over on his hands and feet, and in the blink of an eye he transformed into a…wolf.

"Oh yeah, this was mentioned in the paper!" Gray exclaimed, slapping his forehead.

The wolf charged towards Lucy out of all people, and she shrieked and fell backwards in shock. Before Gray and Natsu could react, Lucy was down on the ground with the massive wolf on top of her.

"O-open G-gate of the L-lion- Lo—" The last part was cut off in a scream as the wolf lowered his head to bite hers off, and the hot saliva dripped onto Lucy's collarbone and shirt.

"That's a new shirt you slobbering idiot!" she yelled. Suddenly, a pink mist enveloped her for a second, before vanishing; and Lucy blinked, disoriented as the wolf seemed to grin with its feline teeth.

"Lucy!" Gray and Natsu cried when they processed what was happening. The wizard's animal instincts made him turn towards the two of them, leaving Lucy to scramble up.

However, Natsu and Gray had been poised to use their magic at the former position of the wolf, so when it moved, their attacks hit poor Lucy instead.

Instead of freezing her and burning her together, a shell made with ice on the left, and fire on the right formed, leaving her trapped inside.

"Look what you did you bastard!" the boys yelled at each other, before realizing that the wolf was still there.

"I have a plan Flame-Breath." Gray muttered to Natsu who agreed by nodding his head sadly upon hearing what it was. He would have to do it, there was no other way since force was not helping. They needed strategy, and for the first time in Natsu's life, he was using it.

Dragneel sneaked up behind the wolf-wizard and then shouted; "Here foxy! Here boy! Come here you great big dog! I have cookies!"

"Wolves don't eat cookies!" Gray muttered, but the trick had worked.

The wolf tilted his head toward Natsu, who was doing some sort of fire-jig and coaxing the wolf to come to him in the most stupid manner possible on the face of the earth, and decided he was a better target.

The wolf edged towards him, distracted, and instantly Gray made an ice rope, slipped it around the wolf's body, and tugged.

Now the animal was roped up in ice, and discarded to the far end of the forest. A few minutes after that, the forest melted away to reveal the first place where the Fairy Tail mages had begun to fight the wizards. The surrounding changes had all been illusions.

From where the wolf had been thrown, now came a man's voice. The boys turned around to see the wizard writhing in the ice bind, and calling out something which Natsu could pick up.

"He says he has cast a spell on Lucy, and is the only person who knows how to break it." The Dragon-Slayer explained.

They walked up to the man and Gray demanded loudly; "When did you cast a spell, huh?"

"When I was on top of her! Now do you want to save your girlfriend or not?" he retorted.

Gray blushed, but Natsu said; "Uh, actually she's MY girlfriend."

"No way Pointy Eyes! Can't you see she fancies me?" Gray countered.

"Shut up! She always loved me!"

"As if! She adores me!"

"Well then prove it!"

"Why don't you prove it, huh?"

"How about both of you try and prove it, and then find out who she likes?" the wizard interrupted angrily, still trying to get free from the ice. Seeing no other option, Gray broke the ice, but picked the man up by the scruff of his neck.

"Now, explain how to save Lucy."

"Well, I had meant to put a death spell on her, but I ended up using the love spell. Actually I have been using that quite a lot, it's so much fun to watch people trying to break their lover's spell!" the wizard chortled for a moment.

Natsu made a circling motion with his finger near his head, and Gray nodded in agreement for once.

"Well, whichever of you loves that girl most can break the spell! Then everyone can be happy, right? Now if you would just let me go…"

"No, you stay here; otherwise you will go back to your disgusting deeds again." Gray ordered.

The not-so-poor wizard sighed as he was trapped up in ropes again, and this time he was put near a tree from where Gray and Natsu could see him. Then they made their way back to Lucy.

Natsu coughed and tried first; "Okay, my turn first Stripper." He went to the gigantic shell in which Lucy was trapped, and tried to melt the ice…with no success.

He kicked, punched, poked, and cursed the shell, before Gray stood up and pushed Natsu out of the way.

"You idiot! Can't you see there is an opening at the top? The line between fire and ice?" he chided.

Natsu blinked, and said; "But that means we have to climb this thing to free her from within, right?"

Without speaking, Gray and Natsu looked at each other before the ice mage started to scramble up the left, and the fire mage up the right.

"Yes, yes my boys! That's the key! Let's see who wins shall we?" the wizard exclaimed with glee.

But as the two desperate boys kept climbing, the shell kept getting taller. At last it stopped growing, and Gray and Natsu looked up to see they still had many meters left.

"Damn it!" Natsu growled.

"Quit cursing already Natsu!" Gray yelled from the other side, when he finally reached the top.

He noticed that the opening was too small for him to slip through, but there was a tiny scroll wedged in it. Natsu clambered up at the last moment, and tugged at the piece of paper... at the same time as Gray.

"Give that to me!"

"I found it first! I should've never told you about that opening!"

"Lucy's mine, alright?"

"She can decide that for herself! Now give me the scroll—"

"No you give me the scroll—"

R-r-r-i-p! The scroll tore in half, each mage holding one piece, while the wizard cackled from below them.

Gray quickly scanned his;

**The girl will be—**

**The boy has to—**

**Only the old myth—**

**The true—**

**Will be the—**

Only bits of the writing and sentences could be seen, so Gray and Natsu actually worked together in a last attempt; joining the two pieces and reading them aloud;

**The girl will be encased in the love spell;**

**The boy has to free her from there**

**Only the old myth for years which is;**

**The true love's kiss**

**Will be the key to this…**

"T-true love's kiss? That's so outdated!" Natsu muttered. Apparently, the wizard had guessed the reason for their hesitation, because he called out in a distant voice; "In the magic world, it is magic which will save you! And the true love's kiss is magic!"

"Alright Mr. Fairy Tales supplier, we got it!" Gray called.

Then he turned to see Natsu clawing at the ice and the fire, mumbling; "That comes later, how do I get inside in the first place?"

Gray poked him and said; "The wizard said we have to prove it. This means we have to prove that we love Lucy. We have to work in unity to get in, otherwise neither of us can save Lucy."

Natsu's brain was whirring with all that logic, but he agreed. So Gray and Natsu combined fire and ice, and thus succeeded in melting the ice part, and freezing then vaporizing the fire part.

Lucy, who had been trapped in the middle, now hovered in the air before falling down, but very, very slowly, as if in a movie, while Gray and Natsu still had their normal speed.

"Lucy! Oh man!" Gray yelped, and he jumped down to catch her, Natsu not far behind.

Right at that moment, two Fairy Tail mages made their way into the area; they were Lisanna and Elfman, who had been passing through this shortcut after finishing their two-day mission; in which they had to save the money some wizards had stolen from a town.

"What is going on— AAAAH!" Lisanna shouted comically, when the wizard who had been trapped in ice, now landed on top of her.

"Yes! I managed to free myself!" he announced with joy, while poor, sweet Lisanna lay flat on her back, trying to get the heavy man off her. Natsu, who was still trying to catch Lucy with Gray, noticed this and immediately changed his direction; towards Lisanna. He jumped down on the balls of his feet and went near her.

"Get off, you moron!" he grunted, pushing the wizard out of the way.

"Huh…I can see stars!" Lisanna muttered, while Elfman yelled angrily; "What kind of a man does that, huh? Be a real man, and have some grace!"

After that heroic dialogue, he promptly slipped and fell on a bramble bush, jumping up in surprise the minute he made contact with it.

Meanwhile Gray had managed to catch Lucy, and then settle on the ground. Seeing the commotion, he asked bewildered; "Uh, what happened?"

"I got sat on." Lisanna complained.

"I got pricked." Elfman moaned.

"I am free!" the wizard rejoiced.

"I am confused." Natsu said, before remembering Lucy.

But it was too late; Gray pushed Lucy's hair back, and lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered open like a princess in a fairy tale, and the first thing she said was; "Anyone hungry?"

Gray rolled his eyes and let Lucy stand on the ground again. Then she rounded on Gray and Natsu suddenly, after waving a quick 'Hey Liz!' to the Take-Over mage.

"Would you both please explain why I was both burnt and frozen?" she demanded.

Gray and Natsu laughed nervously, and backed towards the trees.

"And if you think I couldn't sense what was happening while I was trapped, you're wrong! Natsu, why did you kick that…thing I was inside? It's uncomfortable!"

"Uh, right. Yeah, about that…" Natsu trailed off as Lucy narrowed her eyes; smoke almost coming out of her nostrils. Then she suddenly turned on the wizard, who was still bumping around and laughing like a maniac.

She aimed a 'Lucy Kick' at the man and shouted; "And I need 300 jewels for my dress that you spoiled, get that?"

After she calmed down, the mages decided to get back already. An hour later everyone was back at their guild, with Lucy and Gray sitting in a corner, where no one was disturbing them, and no one could see them kiss again…

Gray Fullbuster had beaten Natsu, and he had proved it yet again.

* * *

**There, it's all done! Like I keep saying, I am very nervous about this one, so could any of you readers please review and tell me your thoughts? Pretty please? :D I will be doing one more RoguexLucy one-shot for my friend by the way. And if you want, you can check out The New Student, which I'm currently writing :) Thanks to anyone reading this! :D**


End file.
